Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to digital data processing, and more particularly to, a system and method for generating a virtual assistant.
Conventional systems utilize manual methods of data entry to fill a form or for other personalized services. However, such methods are time consuming and result in low accuracy and low completion rates. With advancements in technology, a virtual assistant can be used to fill a form or perform other personalized services. The virtual assistant is a computer program which is designed to simulate intelligent conversation between one or more users via audio, textual, image, video, touch, gesture and other such modes of interaction. The virtual assistant is integrated into a conversational system for various purposes such as personalized services or information acquisition.
Furthermore, some conversational systems include a plurality of virtual assistants, each for a predefined category. Such systems analyse one or more input documents to categorize such one or more input documents under one or more predefined categories. Furthermore, a corresponding virtual assistant is determined based on the one or more predefined category and integrated in to the conversational system to fill the one or more input documents based on the one or more category.
Hence, there is a need for an improved, system and method for automated generation of conversational virtual assistants to address the aforementioned issues.